T H E R I V E R
by sae hyuuga -x
Summary: sure, it was no fairytale, but for hinata, this was enough. -naruto/hinata


**a note :**NaruHina. Is. FTW. No doubt abut it :3 . It's probably the cutest pairing since...uhm...other...cute pairings. Whatever. Anyway, this is my attempt at pointless fluff. It's pretty short. Leave a Reveiw if you like!

(And, even though it seems like I'm hinting at NaruSaku, I'm not. I really hate that paring, and that's a word I don't use often : )

**T H E R I V E R  
**'sure, it was no fairytale, but for hinata, this was enough.'  
**naruto/hinata**

She was always so careful, her true soul locked deeply beneath that tough shell she had worked so hard to build up. Who knew that, above all people, Konoha's Number One Most Hyper-Active Ninja would be able to break it by simply casting her a caring glance. Maybe it was because he took the time to listen to her, to understand her. His blue eyes would swim with curiosity when her face gave off a reddish glow. The fact that he was always so constantly oblivious seemed to annoy the rest of his teammates, but the young girl never noticed. She was too focused on being strong, just like him.

Naruto was her only insperation, the only reason she kept putting one foot in front of the other, despite the situation.

Where was the raven haired beauty now? Sitting solemnly by a small river on the outskirts of Konoha, a place where she could collect her thoughts and simply dream. Dream of a place without sorrow, without loss, leaving only joy and love in it's wake. Yet the Hyuuga knew life was just not the simple, and that the only way to get what you want was to obliterate anything standing if your way. She sighed deeply, her clear white eyes lingering towards the direction that Konoha was in. If only they saw him like _she _did.

"You'll be noticed one day, Naruto-kun...," Hinata mumbled, a tiny smile playing across her lips. One day, Naruto would be the strongest ninja in the village, a high-privileged Hokage. And he would have everything he wanted: friends, love, fame, and a beautiful wife. Hopefully. She wished the best for him, because as soon as he was assigned said position, girls would obviously flock. Naruto would obviously marry one of them, while she would sit back and watch her dreams crumble.

"H-He would most likely choose S-Sakura-chan," Hinata mused sadly, twiddling her fingers, but cursed herself mentally. Sakura was a sweet person, and it was clear Naruto loved the cherry blossom. Hinata was totally alright with that, because Naruto would be happy, meaning she, too, would be. Hinata figured that talking about them like that, assuming how things would end up, was rude.

It was the sound of a twig snapping behind her that made Hinata jump upwards and draw a kunai in a flash, throwing the small weapon at the cluster of bushes ahead. What surprised her most was the scream that came shortly after. A very, very, _very _familiar cry.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, rushing to his aid at lightning speed, parting the bushes to see him clutching the side of his left arm. Holding back a sigh of relief, Hinata noticed that the kunai had simply grazed his skin, but that didn't stop it from bleeding and causing the blond a great deal of pain. And, despite the searing pain in his arm, Naruto looked up at Hinata, forcing a cheezy grin in a vain attempt to make her feel better. "I...I'm so s-sorry!" Hinata said frantically, dropping to her knees, now at Naruto's eye-level.

He simply luaghed and shook his head, taking a small piece of cloth from his pocket. "Nah, it's alright, Hinata-chan. Just a little scrape, s'all," Naruto replied airily, acting as though nothing was wrong, but Hinata was not fooled. Swallowing her frown, she gave Naruto a weary look which he returned with his own confused one, "is...there something wrong?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

It took Hinata a few seconds to register how close he was, and once she did, Hinata fought the urge to faint. "N-No, Na-Naruto-kun. W-W-Would you...would you like s-some help...," Hinata gulped uneasily, a large blush creeping across her face as the wordlaround her spun around, "...with that?" he addressed the cloth Naruto was still holding.

"Uh, sure. I guess," he handed the slightly thin material to the heiress as Hinata tied it around his arm, her hands shaking all the while. When it was securley placed to stop any more of the thick red liquid to spill from his wound, Naurot shot up quickly and stretched, looking back down at a rather confused Hinata. He held a hand out to her, finally noticing the clear river a few feet away, "you comin' back?" he asked, obviously asking if she wanted to go back to Konoha.

"A-Actually, N-Naruto-kun...I..I wanted to stay a li-little l-longer," Hinata admitted shyly, biting her tounge when she realized she might have lost her chance to walk with him. Much to her surprise, Naruto nodded and held placed his hand in hers (she marveled how well their hands clasped together), then led Hinata to the waters edge, seating them both down as a lazy smile worked it's way across his face.

"You like this river, don't you, Hinata-chan?" he asked innocently, earning a small nod from the other girl. "Kinda quiet, though," Naruto muttered, his attention now back to Hinata, "don't you ever get bored? Or lonely, since you're always here by yourself?"

Hinata gave a tiny giggle at his childish antics, this had always been what she liked about him most. "I..I like the quiet, it's v-very peaceful." Naruto gave an understanding jerk of his head, as he shifted slightly, daring to edge closer to Hinata, their shoulders barley brushing each other. The air around Hinatagrew thick and her world spun around, as her vision blanked out every now and then when she was able to register how close her dear crush was. Of course, Hinata didn't really _mind_, but the sudden closeness was making her feel weak and awkward.

"Yeah, sure is peaceful," he breathed, exhaling slowly, "so...you're always here?"

He sure does like asking questions, Hinata noted, "n-not always. Sometimes...sometimes I train with Neji-nii-san," Hinata paused when she saw Naruto's jaw clench angrily and as he balled a fist, obviously recalling Hinata's fight with her cousin in the Chuunin Exams, "b-but it's alright now! Neji-nii-san is actually very kind to m-me...," Hinata said slowly. Naruto strained a smile and gave a 'hm' of affirment. Moving ever-so-slightly, Naruto was now leaning against Hinata absentmindedly. He didn't seem to notice.

And Hinata?

She was trying to calm her heartbeat.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto began uncertainly, blue eyes locked on the swishing blades of grass, now becoming very interesting for reasons unknown, "I...uhm..was wondering if..." Naruto bit his tongue harshly, wondering why it was so hard to ask her such a simple question now. Yet he was greatful that Hinata was so patient.

"You...were wondering if..?" Hinata said, as if trying to bring back his train of thoughts, and both were amazed that she hadn't stuttered once while saying her previous sentence. In a swift, unexpected motion, Naruto held both Hinata's hands tightly, a pleading expression present as he swallowed the little pride left in him. This was it. Now or never. Looking Hinata straight in her clear eyes, Naruto finally noticed how truly unique they were; a true simplistic beauty. Much like Hinata herself.

"I was wondering if..you would...," an uncertain gulp, "come and get some ramen with me?"

Hinatapromptly fainted on the spot.

Naruto took this as a 'yes' and grinned to himself, catching the young girl easily.


End file.
